Mila's Future Turnwheel
by bittersoup
Summary: How a "what-if" Kliff and Silque Support Conversation began, and features Kliff and Silque more prominently along with Alm's other childhood friends. Oneshot.


Note: I do not own Fire Emblem, or have created the plot or characters. So, don't sue me Nintendo please I have no money

Synopsis: This is basically my take on how Kliff and Silque would unlock a support conversation, since it's apparently stated that they did have some hint of a romantic relationship in either the novelisation or manga. As stated before, this is how they become interested in each other.

(Kliff is also my favourite character I mean look at the boy)

Mila's Future Turnwheel

Support Rank: E

"Now you die."

Kliff quickly swung his hand with ease, and blasted the brigand with a thunder spell off the field, breaking a few branches in the way.

The Deliverance had come across a scuffle as a large group of bandits blocked their path. Being the Deliverance, led by the strong yet beginning leader Alm, they charged to attack to prevent them from robbing any close villages.

As the army ravaged through the dwindling numbers, with arrows flying and swords and axes alike slicing through the grassy field, Kliff strangely derived joy from the battle.

It was a cathartic feeling for him; in the past, he was a quite vulnerable boy who was usually susceptible to crying fits whenever things are too much for him to handle.

Now, however, he had grown up to be a much more independent young man who is much strict around friends and strangers alike. By the time Lukas came to ask for Mycen, Kliff realized his dream to explore the world he never had the chance to see outside of Ram Village. Despite his mature realization and goal, it didn't stop much of the teasing, though.

And yet…

"Ulp!" He yelped suddenly, as he fell.

"There he goes!" Gray yelled to warn Tobin to help Kliff, as he was busy dealing with a brigand at the moment.

"I got it!" Tobin rushed towards Kliff, readying an arrow with his bow.

…Kliff forgot to tie his shoes.

He fell onto the ground, tumbling forward as his robes tangled up together. After recovering and landing in a sitting position, he scoffed, annoyed.

"That teaches me for getting too excited for fighting. Sorry, Mila." He said with a mocking tone.

As he reached to tie his shoes despite the raging battle, a sudden shadow formed over him.

"Geheheheh…" A snickering brute with an axe appeared, being one of the lucky people who saw Kliff's slip-up.

"At least give a guy some privacy." He clenched his hand to a fist, hoping his fire magic will soon accumulate.

The brigand raised his heavy axe up, ready to swing, as Kliff's body tensed and prepared to launch flames between the both, regardless of who gets hurt. As long as either got away, he was safe.

Just as the axe began to reach his skull, and Kliff's hand began to open slightly, an arrow flew from behind him and shot the brigand square in the chest and fell him. Kliff's fire soon dissipated. He looked behind his shoulder.

"Ha! You see that, Gray? I got him all the way from here!" Tobin proudly raised his bow up.

"And? That was the first guy you got, Tobey-poo. Did you see how many I beat?" Gray snarked.

"It's difficult to hit a guy with a bow if he's charging at you with a sword, you know." Tobin argued.

"Then, remind me how I'm able to beat an archer miles away with a sword?" Gray rested his sword on his shoulder.

"…Shut up, Gray."

As Gray and Tobin continued to argue, the battle seemed to be almost over, with Alm and Clive dispatching the last few foes along with Lukas.

Faye hurried to Kliff to bandage a cut on his arm, as Tobin and Gray wandered over to help him up.

"You shouldn't move around too much, or else it'll open up again, okay?" Faye warned Kliff lightly.

"…Thanks." He said to the three of them, brushing the dirt off his armoured robes.

Gray ruffled the mage's hair, as much to his annoyed look.

"You should be careful next time, Kliffy. Who knows when I won't be there to save you again?"

"Uh, I was the one who saved him." Tobin punched Gray's arm, causing him to drop his sword. The two initiated a "whoever could punch one's arm the hardest" contest, even though Gray's arm rested on Kliff's head, who was beginning to lose his nerves. It was fortunate that the battle had now ended.

Faye sighed. "You guys keep fighting all the time and keep getting into dumb arguments. If only you were like-"

" _Alm. We get it._ " They all were in unison, in spite of the discord from the argument before.

Faye crossed her arms. "I was about to say like Sir. Clive, but you guys were apparently thinking about Alm too."

They all stared at her, and soon, the green-haired and brown-haired boy started to shift the "dumb argument" onto her too. Kliff, however, was busy counting the numbers in the army.

"Wait," he pondered aloud. "Where's Silque?"

The other three ceased their arguing, and began to look around the forested field for Silque as well.

"Now that you pointed it out," Tobin stated, "I can't find her anywhere."

Faye grew worried. "Maybe she's with the others. But… I still have some doubt…"

Gray picked up his sword. "Alright, stay calm, everyone. We can all look for her together. But one of us should go and tell Alm and the others we're okay while the rest of us can-"

A frightened scream rung out of the nearby forest.

Kliff instantly tensed up again, and his hand clenched into a fist. Faye immediately held her stave tightly, and Tobin and Gray readied their weapons.

Suddenly, Kliff and his tied shoes ran towards the forest. Gray exhaled loudly, as the rest followed behind him.

"Did he not hear what I just said?" Gray exasperated, as he continued to run. "Well, I never seen him this fierce about something before, so that's nice."

Tobin chuckled. "They grow up so fast. It's really touching." He pretended to shed a tear.

"Come on, guys," Faye reminded them,

"Kliff may soon be in the same trouble as Silque."

As Kliff continued running, his blood began to seep through the weak bandages around his arm.

Mountain Forest Battle: Deep into the Trees

Silque, for the third time, had gotten herself surrounded by a group of ravenous brutes. Her back was resting uncomfortably against the spiky tree back. The 4 axe-wielding savages slowly approached menacingly, chuckling manically. One of them tapped on one's shoulder.

"She's a beauty, eh Alucard?" he smugly said, teeth showing. The other brigand, Alucard, chuckled in response.

"Fer the first time, you're right! Gahahahaha!" The two laughed but quickly averted their gazes back at Silque.

"Oh, Mother Mila, please forgive me for what I am about to do…" She closed her eyes and grasped her stave. She began to mumble words; a prayer.

Alucard stopped slouching and stood back up, confused.

"Eh? What're you blabbering about?" His axe lowered. Silque's eyes shot open.

"…And smite those unholy!"

She swung her stave at the mesmerized brigand, and large spheres of light launched from the holy staff and damaged the man to the point of incapacitation. The other brigands stepped back in awe of the sheer power from a small cleric.

Alas, one of the other brigands quickly regained his bearings and grabbed Silque's arm, painfully.

"Ah!" she gasped in both shock and fear. The other brigands also began to approach Silque again.

"You wench," the brigand holding her arm said, "Alucard was the only one who knew the way back to the base." His scowl soon turned into a sick smile.

"but with what we're going to do with you, we don't need one."

The other brigands were chuckling, as if they all had the same idea. Silque was frightened, and the brigand could feel her arm shaking.

The one holding Silque knocked her stave out of her hand, and rolled up her sleeve covering her arm.

"What are you-umph!"The brigand quickly held her arm tighter to stop her from talking.

"We don't want you to use your little staff and fight back, so this is the least we could do, hahaha!"

One brigand excitedly handed him an axe from behind, and as he took the weapon, he first tapped the blade on Silque's wrist, both to ensure where he's going to make a mark, and to also make her even more frightened. The terrifying laughter didn't help, either.

The brigand raised his axe up, as the roaring laughter rose.

Silque closed her eyes, and continued praying.

"Sweet divine mother, please grant me a saviour, I beg of you!"

"Your prayers won't help you now!"

A sigh could be heard.

"You know, I never like cockiness."

A large bolt of lighting appeared and struck the eccentric-brigand away from Silque and her arm. The other brigands cowered and backed away.

"Argh!" the struck-brigand yelled, with a burn mark appearing on his face. He crouched and winced. Kliff quickly ran in front of Silque, and tried his best to shield her.

"Stand back," he warned her. She nodded.

Despite the genuine scream, he quickly stood up and charged at Kliff, aiming for his head.

This jolted Kliff, but he had no time to summon another lightning bolt, so instead, he grabbed Silque's stave from off the ground and made contact with the axe.

His control over the clash was waning; and the brigand knew. Blood continued to spurt out of Kliff's arm, as he gritted his teeth.

The stave began to break apart, and the brigand's smile turned even more twisted by the second.

"Don't like cockiness?" he taunted, "well, thank Duma you're not going to be alive to remember it then!"

Kliff and Silque braced themselves against the tree, with Kliff's vision becoming fuzzy; and just about when the stave was about to shatter in pieces,

A sword appeared through the back of the brigand.

"Geez, Kliff, didn't know you were that much of runner!" a brown-cloaked boy wheezed. "you really didn't show that side of you before…geez, I need a minute."

The green-cloaked boy pulled his sword out the brigand, swung it to remove the blood, and sheathed it.

Meanwhile, the pale hair-coloured girl intimidatingly glared at the other brigands.

They all ran off soon after.

Kliff slumped against the tree, and Silque immediately began to tend to his wound. Tobin, Gray, and Faye ran and knelt beside Kliff.

Faye hugged Silque, but not too strong, as she was taking care of Kliff. "Are you okay, Silque? Did they hurt you?"

"No, thanks to both Mila and…Kliff." Her pure eyes glistened when looking at him.

"Kliff!" Tobin called out. "You're okay now, buddy!"

"I'm not dying, Tobin."

"(A little thank you would've been nice)," he whispered to himself. Faye hit him with her staff.

Gray ruffled his hair again. "You did great, pal. Alm and the rest are coming right now, alright?"

Kliff seemed to have accepted, and even enjoyed his hair being ruffled, a polar opposite reaction than before.

Gray and Tobin looked at each other.

"Oh gods! He's delusional!" Gray yelled in panic.

"Kliff, don't walk to the white light! Blow it out, blow it out!" Tobin shook him.

"Will you two stop!?" Faye scolded. "you're making his wound worse!"

Faye dragged them away from Kliff, and began to lecture Tobin and Gray. They surprisingly listened, mainly because the topic wasn't about Alm.

All the while, Silque quietly healed Kliff's wounds.

"How did you know I was here, Kliff?" she asked politely.

"There was a scream echoing out of the woods. You couldn't miss it." Kliff wheezed, yet his face remained composed.

Silque didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to say thank you.

"…Sorry about your staff," he chuckled quietly.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I was…planning to get a new one." She jokingly responded. She was surprised that Kliff laughed. Perhaps because of the loss of blood.

"Haha... who knew that a beautiful servant of Mila had a sense of humor?"

Silque jolted in both shock and embarrassment, as a pink tinge appeared across her face.

Fortunately, Alm and the rest of the Deliverance arrived.

Alm ran into the group. "Kliff!? Silque!? Where are you!?" He was in a frenzy.

"Right here, Alm," Gray gestured toward the two. He tried to hide his laughter from the frantic leader.

"Ohohoho," Python teased. "Having a moment, are we?"

"Python!" Forsyth yelled, resembling an angry mother, "even if they are having a heart-to-heart, you shouldn't ruin it!"

"You made it sound odd. I only called it a moment, mother."

The two continued to bicker.

"Oh, thank Mila," Alm sighed out of relief. "Are you two unharmed?"

"Other than the blood fountain coming out of Kliff's arm, they're peachy," Gray continued.

Tobin butted in. "Yep. In fact, Kliff even rescued her from a few brigands. All by himself."

Lukas and Clive were impressed, but Alm's worry was still seen.

Alm knelt beside Kliff.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Other than a sore arm, I can still move. Unless he got my leg too."

"Who's 'he'?"

Kliff weakly pointed at the unconscious Alucard by mistake.

Alm's expression darkened. "Is that so?... Clive, may you please lend your horse to Silque and Kliff? Bring the other troops to the nearest village as well and treat Kliff. I will bring Alucard with Tobin and Gray to ensure he pays for his crimes."

Clive smiled intently. "Of course, sire. Lukas, help me, will you?" Lukas nodded. "Yes."

As Clive and the Deliverance rode to the nearest village, Kliff fell into a calm sleep as Silque nestled him. Alm, Tobin and Gray stayed behind.

"Uh, Alm?" Tobin worriedly asked Alm, "they're moving, and we're not."

"Yeah, why'd you tell us to stay here with this guy?" Gray had his hands on hips. He looked at Alucard.

Alm didn't say anything.

Tobin and Gray stared at each other, confused.

"Ugh…"

Tobin and Gray jumped, as Alm stood up straight and firm. Soon, Tobin and Gray realized why he kept them both there.

Alucard woke up, and the first thing his eyes can see are three menacingly and intimidating men above them.

"Eh? What the hell are you three supposed to be?"

Three short screams could be heard from the same forest, and Alucard sat in the dungeon of the village with bruises and a black-eye.

This was really fun and enjoyable to write.

I want my mage boy and cleric girl to get the recognition they need

kliffy also has friends too

Thanks for reading.

-bitter eggs


End file.
